yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Faeries (Species)
The Faeries( Fearī (Youjū), "Fairy Beasts") are mysterious creatures introduced in Tales of Faeria. Descriptions Faeries existed at everywhere in Mediocriss, the sky, land and the sea. All Faeries come with various species, many kinds of abilities and appearances. In the story, the Faeries can grows stronger as the love of the people gets stronger. Most of faeries are tameable, but few can't unless the humans anger them. They usually lived inside of the "Angelus Area". They are the opposite of the Spriggans. In all Faeries, there are four Faeries who are superior and ancient than the other faeries, the Four Holy Faerie Beasts and legends said that they served as the messengers of the god. As they arrived to the "Enchantic Continent" of the human land, they became the guardian beasts of the north, east, south and west to defend the love of the people. In ancient times, there was three more powerful beasts than the Four Holy Faerie Beasts absented to the human world as well. However, they arrived to the neighboring continent of Enchantic Continent, called the "Celestial Continent". They are known as the Ultimate Faerie Beasts. Laws The Faeries can be treated as normal animal or monster to hunt for supplies however the faeries that can be hunted under the laws are mostly cannot be tame, hold grudge against the humans, and they usually lived in Zone 3 which is near the "Demonio Area". So they are commonly known as the "Ferals" while the Faeries in Zone 1 are strictly known as "Pets" which cannot be kill or else punishment awaits. The Faeries that habituated within in the Zone 2, can be known as "Pets" unless the creatures started to trouble or worst, kill the humans, they can be kill as well. Subspecies *Pixiepups - They are small but special type of Faeries. Though not as powerful as the Faeries such as the Four Holy Faerie Beasts or the Ultimate Faerie Beasts, but they have the capability of boosting a faerist and their faerie's power. Known Faeries Vánagandr :Main Article : Lycaon Arcadia#Faerie Byakko :Main Article : Yoruka Valge Tigris#Faerie Fafnir :Main Article : Drake Azullasair#Faerie Fianna :Main Article : Natsuha Fawnday#Faerie Neidra :Main Article : Nathair Zalias#Faerie Tartaruga :Main Article : Noire Testudiné#Faerie Endur :Main Article : Avemkaralis Suzaku#Faerie Lauva :Main Article : Leo Thunder#Faerie Capricorn :Main Article : Ziege#Faerie Pallua :Main Article : Iris Umou#Faerie Golem :Main Article : Slon#Faerie Leopardo :Main Article : Reparo Fusoku#Faerie Vorondolo :Main Article : Eule#Faerie Lutro & Haishi :Main Article : Suiran Marine#Faerie Chimera :Main Article : King Dievas#Faerie Nameless Rabbit It is the faerie of Masaki the butler. It's appearance is white-to-pink gradient furred rabbit with long ears. On its ears and hip/flank part, it has a moon motif on them. Hydrus :Main Article : The Ultimate Faerie Beasts Phoenix :Main Article : The Ultimate Faerie Beasts Qilin :Main Article : The Ultimate Faerie Beasts Etymology :Faerie 'is the original word of "''Fairy". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy '''Vanagandr, derived from one of Fenrir's alias. In Norse mythology, Fenrir (Old Norse/Icelandic: "fen-dweller"), Fenrisúlfr (Old Norse/Icelandic: "Fenris wolf"), Hróðvitnir (Old Norse/Icelandic: "fame-wolf"), or Vánagandr (Old Norse/Icelandic: "the monster of the river Ván") is a monstrous wolf. Fenrir is attested in the Poetic Edda, compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources, and the Prose Edda and Heimskringla, written in the 13th century by Snorri Sturluson. In both the Poetic Edda and Prose Edda, Fenrir is the father of the wolves Sköll and Hati Hróðvitnisson, is a son of Loki, and is foretold to kill the god Odin during the events of Ragnarök, but will in turn be killed by Odin's son Víðarr. In the Prose Edda, additional information is given about Fenrir, including that, due to the gods' knowledge of prophecies foretelling great trouble from Fenrir and his rapid growth, the gods bound him, and as a result Fenrir bit off the right hand of the god Týr. Depictions of Fenrir have been identified on various objects, and scholarly theories have been proposed regarding Fenrir's relation to other canine beings in Norse mythology. Fenrir has been the subject of artistic depictions, and he appears in literature. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenrir Byakko is based on the White Tiger of the Westhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Tiger_(China) in the Four Symbols of Chinahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Symbols_(China). Fafnir derived from a Norse mythology, where Fáfnir (Old Norse and Icelandic) or Frænir is a son of the dwarf king Hreidmar and brother of Regin, Lyngheiðr, Lofnheiðr and Ótr.1 After being affected by the curse of Andvari's ring and gold, Fafnir became a dragon and was slain by Sigurd.. It is based on based on the Azure Dragon of the Easthttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azure_Dragon in the Four Symbols of Chinahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Symbols_(China). Tartagura is the Italian language for Tortoise . Its is based on the Black Tortoise of the Northhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Tortoise in the Four Symbols of Chinahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Symbols_(China). Fianna is the Irish language word for "deer". Neidra derived from the word "Neidr" which is the Welsh language for "snake". Endur 'derived from the Italian language for "''Fire" which is referring to its element. It is based on Vermilion Bird of the South https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vermilion_Bird in the Four Symbols of Chinahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Symbols_(China). '''Lauva is the Latvian language word for "lion". Capricorn (♑) (English pronunciation: /kæp.rɪ.kɔːn/) is the tenth astrological sign in the zodiac, originating from the constellation of Capricornus. It spans the 270–300th degree of the zodiac, corresponding to celestial longitude. Under the tropical zodiac, the sun transits this area from December 22 to January 19 each year, and under the sidereal zodiac, the sun transits the constellation of Capricorn from approximately January 16 to February 16. In astrology, Capricorn is considered an earth sign, negative sign, and one of the four cardinal signs. Capricorn is said to be ruled by the planet Saturn. Its symbol is based on the Sumerians' primordial god of wisdom and waters, Enki with the head and upper body of a mountain goat, and the lower body and tail of a fish. Later known as Ea in Akkadian and Babylonian mythology, Enki was the god of intelligence (gestú, literally "ear"), creation, crafts; magic; water, seawater and lakewater. The mountain goat part of the symbol depicts ambition, resolute, intelligence, curiosity, but also steadiness, and ability to thrive in inhospitable environments while the fish represents passion, spirituality, intuition, and connection with the soul. Individuals born between December 21 to January 19 may be called Capricornian. Capricorn is third and last of the earth signs in the zodiac, the other two being Taurus and Virgo. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capricorn_(astrology) Pallua is the Albanian language word for "Peacock". Golem In Jewish folklore, a golem (/ˈɡoʊləm/ GOH-ləm; Hebrew: גולם‎‎) is an animated anthropomorphic being that is magically created entirely from inanimate matter (specifically clay or mud). The word was used to mean an amorphous, unformed material in Psalms and medieval writing. The most famous golem narrative involves Judah Loew ben Bezalel, the late-16th-century rabbi of Prague. There are many tales differing on how the golem was brought to life and afterward controlled. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golem Leopardo is the Esperanto language word for "Leopard". Vorondolo is the Malagasy language word for "Owl". Lutro is the Esperanto language word for "Otter" while Haishi is the Chinese language word for "Sea Lion". Hydrus, Phoenix and Qilin's is in this page. ''Main Article : The Ultimate Faerie Beasts#Etymology'' Trivia *Most of the names of Faeries derived from various languages such as Latin and Esperanto. References Category:Species Category:Terminology Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Tales Series Category:Crystal Dimension